Attack On Titan Spanking One-Shots
by fandomrunner
Summary: Don't like, don't read. Request whatever you like.
1. Chapter 1

Please request whatever you like. I take any. (You don't have to give a scenario)


	2. Mikasa spanks Eren

Thanks for requesting :D

Requested by: SouthernCross

Eren often went with his own plans, and completely ignored everyone else's. He often looked up to his sister, but ignored her plans as well. Mikasa thought he was just a stubborn brother.

Mikasa always failed to control Eren, since he always wanted to do things his way.

"Eren, why the hell did you do something so stupid!" Mikasa yelled at him.

Mikasa was like Eren as a Titan when she was really angry. She usually expressed her irritation through glares, but she thought Eren had really pushed it too far this time.

What had happened was a long story, but to put it all together, Eren had just rejected his own sister and gone off on his own. Mikasa wasn't alright with that.

"Stop yelling at me Mikasa, it had to be done!" Eren yelled back.

Mikasa growled, "Don't yell back at me Jaeger! Your stubborn attitude is going to get you killed. Just go along with what I say!"

They fought back and forth for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes before the both of them went silent as Mikasa grabbed Eren's arm. Then, a loud slap came quick as Eren back handed her. Mikasa's bangs covered most of her face as Eren began yelling at her.

"Mikasa, stop controlling me, you're completely overreacting, nothing bad will happen!"

Mikasa felt so many emotions at the same time, she didn't quite know how to control them.

Eren was yelling at her as if she didn't do anything for him, and she was only in the way. Mikasa felt that it was time to show him everything she has done for him.

It all went by so fast, Eren couldn't react quite quick enough to stop it from happening. In one moment, Mikasa had her hand around his bicep, the next they were sitting on a bed, and then he was staring at a cement floor.

The feeling of being over his own sister's knee was terrifying. Eren wanted to jump up, but that would require some extra strength, which he didn't have.

Mikasa was stronger than his brother, which they both didn't quite understand, but they guessed Mikasa's strength came from her anger. But right now wasn't supposed to be about Mikasa's anger, it was about helping her brother, and giving him a chance to care about his own life.

Mikasa had her arm wrapped around his waist as she swatted his rear quick. Pain blossomed as he realized what was happening. He jerked and gasped as she continued to land swat after swat.

"Mikasa this hurts, stop it!" Eren complained as she kept assaulted his ass.

Eren swore he could hear Mikasa snicker as she smacked his sit spots. The pain was unbearable, even with his uniform on.

She was so strong and she seemed so experienced at this as she continued cracking her hand against his bottom. He imagined his rear was already bright pink.

Mikasa began to lecture, "Eren I'm sick of your stubborn attitude. It's brought us all the way to this position. Is this what you want to happen every time you deny my orders?"

Her hand was almost like hot iron as it cracked against his thighs a few times, "Shit- no Mikasa, I'll stop with the attitude!" Eren pleaded through wet eyes.

He struggled, wriggled through tears, but stopped himself. He wanted to seem stronger than this, so he stopped moving and made no sound whatsoever. Tears made their way down his cheeks as he limped.

"Ah, playing the macho-man game, hm?" Mikasa snickered as she shifted him, pulling down his tight clothing and smacked his sensitive spots.

"Oh my God Mikasa, I'm sorry please just stop!" Eren pleaded as he now began jumping around on his sister's lap, trying to get away from the feeling of hot iron.

Eren slowly began to become limp as she finished up and brought him into a hug. "I-I'll stop, just forgive me.." Eren sobbed into her neck.

"Calm down, shh.." She kissed each of his temples and rested her chin on the top of his head.

Eren slowly drifted off into sleep, still hugging her like his life depended on it. She laid him down on the bed and cuddled him. "I love you so much, Eren." Mikasa whispered and kissed him once more on his forehead.


End file.
